


Chained up.

by Tea_For_Two



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AI Chiaki, Also references Izuru and his Necrophilia kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hinata keeping his Izuru hair, Izuru and Hinata share a body, LIKE SERIOUS ANGST, Like starvation and murder and stuff, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentions of past despair?, Post-Despair, Waking Up, Yaoi, and getting along, ansgt, but I dont like Mikan so I got rid of her, but not in detail, how does one tag?, jabberwock island, junko's hand being sassy and cockblocking, legit you wouldn't know what I was writing about unless you knew the theory, post-sdr2, random counter for population, smut later on, split personality, what is tags?, who cares.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_Two/pseuds/Tea_For_Two
Summary: After awaking from the simulation, Hinata and Izuru are now sharing a body, and must live and survive on the island, as the rest of the class begins to wake up, one by one.But time goes slowly when waiting for a comatose Nagito Komaeda to finally wake up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Komahina/Izuhina trash, I love both so much that I just need both of them to be with Komaeda...and as such I just basically needed them to share a body or some shit...idek... yolo?
> 
> Pre-future arc I guess? But post SDR2?
> 
> Idek if there's gonna be more but I guess with the way this ends people will probs want more.. idek

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               A/N I finally finished all the SDG2 Game play (I watched CinnamonToastKen play it because I’m broke) BUT I HAD TO SKIP THE BITS NEAR THE END THAT GOT SPOOKY AF. But yeah I’m not over my Komaeda feels…. Plus Hope Side killed me so I need to vent some angst because I’m **_trash_ ** that enjoys angst XD

 

ONE:

 

It was Hinata who awoke first, or rather, Izuru Kamukura. One sharp red eye pierced the darkness of the pod, before the lid gave a hissing noise, slowly opening. Sitting up, a faint sneer littered his face, as he gazed around the large area, none of the other pods open.

 

 _‘How_ **_boring…_ ** _’_

 

“Hinata- Can you hear me?” A voice asked to the side.

 

 _‘Hinata...ah...the_ **_other_ ** _one.’_

 

Izuru tilted his head slightly, before turning to meet the concerned gaze of the brunette beside him.

 

‘ _Oh. The interesting one? From back then...’_

 

“That’s _his_ name.” Izuru replied, and closed his right eye, the one that was a dull green shade. The action caused the blonde to the side to tug the brunette back slightly, putting a protective arm in front of him.

 

“Izuru Kamukura.” The blonde ground out, and distress seemed to surround the situation.

 

“Yes.” Izuru managed to reply, with a curt nod, before a hand slowly moved up to his head, gently gripping the side, due to the faint ache that had begun.

 

“He’s still here. **_Hinata_ ** , if you’re wondering.” Izuru furthered. He had a few ideas why he wasn’t acting so much like himself, but he’d decided not to ponder on it too much.

 

“He is?” The brunette asked hopefully.

 

 **_Hope_ **.

 

‘The hope.’

 

“You’re Naegi Makoto. We’ve met.” Izuru ignored the question, and the brunette nodded.

 

“You’re... _interesting_.” Was all Izuru managed to say, before his shoulders slumped, and his other hand shot up to his head too.

 

“Wha- Byakuya do you-” Makoto ended up having his words cut short by a soft whine, before Izuru raised his head once more, face painted with much more emotion now.

 

“You’re- What’s- I’m okay? Is everyone-” Hinata spulttered.

 

“You’re the first up.” Togami announced, noting the sudden difference in the male's eyes, his green eye now shone much brighter, the red dimmed significantly.

 

“You’re Hinata now... _right_?”

 

Hinata nodded, scratching his head slightly, and scrunching up his nose at the mass of hair he found.

 

“I think you’re now...sharing, so to speak, with Izuru.” Togami announced, and Hinata closed his eyes for a moment, before nodding, and reopening them.

 

“Yes, I can hear him.” Hinata admitted, before being interrupted, by a shrill siren, another pod hissing open.

 

At the sound, Kirigiri had also rushed in, leaving the three future foundation members to move other to the 2nd pod of the day, that was opening slowly.

 

“Soda Kazuichi.” Kirigiri named, checking the list she’d kept by her, to help identify.

 

 _‘Leave.’_ Izuru urged, and Hinata complied, climbing from the pod and stumbling out of the room on weak legs, while the three ex-students were distracted.

 

 _‘Left here’_ Hinata managed a shaky walk to the end of the corridor, pushing open the double doors at the end. He felt significantly weak, but it was likely due to the extended time he’d spent in simulation.

 

The sight that assaulted Hinata, after opening the doors, was a view of a beach.

 

_‘It’s the same islands. As the simulation.’_

 

Hinata, for a moment, was actually slightly grateful Izuru had been the mastermind behind things, because otherwise he’d have had no idea how to react, or know where he was.

 

Hinata’s knees eventually gave out, and he slumped down, and simply stared at the shoreline, waves crashing gently against the sad every so often.

 

“It doesn’t seem… real.”

 

_‘It is.’_

 

“I know...I know...but...It just doesn’t seem real. Why are we, the ones who caused such despair, allowed to live...when-”

 

_‘The students in that in Naegi’s year were killed and executed for real?’_

 

“Yeah… It’s got to have been hard for them, right?”

 

‘ _Likely.’_

 

Hinata was slightly reassured that the Izuru Kamukura in his head wasn’t much like the one he’d heard about, maybe it was a result of their fusing personalities? Likely. The two had to get along, if they were going to successfully share a body.

 

“This hair...has to go. I can’t deal with it.” Hinata finally broke the silence that had fallen, wondering if Naegi and company had noticed his disappearance. He didn’t really want to be bothered, he just wanted some time to himself, to get over everything. Plus, could he really show his face to everyone, after what he’d done?

 

 _‘Why? I...don’t… dislike it.’_ Izuru didn’t exactly want to admit to liking something ever, so his word choice was a little...odd.

 

“It probably weighs more than than _my_ entire body…” Hinata grumbled, did he have to say _our_? Wouldn’t that be weird? It was weird enough already…

 

‘ _You can’t cut it any higher than the waist, not yet. There’s someone I’d like to see, one more time, as me. Someone important to me. After that, I don’t care.’_

 

“You’re very strange. But I guess I’ll comply.” But Hinata couldn’t help but wonder, who would Izuru Kamukura find important? Was he capable of even feeling anything?

 

Izuru went silent, Hinata hadn’t expected a thank you anyway, but still.

 

“Hinata-?’ A hesitant voice called, and Hinata turned to see Naegi, a gush of relief sweeping his features upon noticing the much brighter green eye. It seemed this would be the way he’d be identified in the future, on whether he was Izuru, or Hinata.

 

“Naegi.”

 

Naegi took a seat down beside him, in silence, waiting.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“There’s no need to thank me, Hinata. I should thank you,”

 

“Is he okay?” Hinata asked, and Naegi nodded.

 

“Not as aware as you, he’s disorientated, so Byakuya and Kirigiri are helping him. We suspect the other three that _‘survived’_ so to speak, will awake this week, the rest though...we’re not sure if they’ll ever wake up...but there’s always a chance! So we’re leaving them plugged in, and the pods will keep them alive.” Naegi explained and Hinata nodded.

 

_‘They’ll wake up. They might be a rather dull bunch, but they’re still above average.’_

 

“I agree.” Hinata hummed and Naegi furrowed his brow.

 

“Izuru said he believes they’ll wake up.” Hinata explained and Naegi nodded, still a bit unsure as to why Izuru was even still around after the memory wipe...then again as if such a talented individual would simply let himself be erased. That would be too boring.

 

“We’ve got to depart again soon, back to the Future Foundation, or they’ll be suspicious, and we didn’t want to leave you all unattended when you woke up. So we wanted to make sure some sort of leadership was established before we left.”

 

Hinata nodded, in agreement before stopping.

 

“Oh. You- want me?” Hinata asked and Naegi nodded.

 

“I would, yes, Byakuya doesn’t agree, however I think you’d be suited to the role, so we’re going to leave you instructions on how to work the system, though I suspect Kamukura knows...but yeah, we’d like to leave you in charge,” Naegi concluded and Izuru gave a hum of approval to Hinata, who in turn nodded without even realising.

 

“I think Izuru just basically made me accept...but I guess it's the least I owe everyone.” Hinata concluded. And so, Hinata ended up in charge of 14 comatose humans, and one Kazuichi Soda.

 

  * Students Awake: 2



 

“That’s...an intense amount of hair…”

 

That was the first thing Kazuichi could say, and Izuru, whom had control at the current time gave a curt, polite nod of agreement, because he was pretty sure he didn’t want Hinata to start lecturing him, and giving him a headache.

 

“Do you...want a hair cut?”

 

Izuru blinked a few times at the question and shook his head.

 

“You erm...don’t speak as much here, do you?” Kazuichi asked, feeling immensely awkward. The Future Foundation trio had departed two days previous, and so far they were the only two awake. The situation, in terms of leadership, had been explained to Kazuichi who’d been recovering slightly in the hospital the islands had, (after all the layout was pretty much the same as the simulation) and thus this was the first time the two had met.

 

“Hinata is the talkative one.” Izuru explained, and Kazuichi formed an ‘o’ in understanding.

 

“So you’re like-”

 

“Izuru Kamukura.”

 

Kazuichi nodded, understanding.

 

“Man this will take some time getting used to...no wonder you don’t want a haircut if you’re the one...in control?”

 

Izuru nodded.

 

The sharp siren that Izuru had heard once before interrupted them, Kazuichi who had not heard such noise before panicked.

 

“It signals when someone wakes up, across all the islands.” Izuru explained, rolling his eyes, and leaving, to head to the pods on the main island. Kazuichi jumped to his feet in an attempt to catch up, even if Izuru was only walking.

 

The sight that greeted them was not one, but two awake members of the 77 class. Both Fuyuhiko and Akane looked rather dazed and confused, but nonetheless, had awoken.

 

“Woah-”

 

“I shall leave you to deal with her, I feel like he shall be more challenging. I shall leave it to Hinata.” Izuru commented, before giving a sharp shiver, eyes flashing, switching. Hinata took in the sight and moved accordingly, to Izuru’s instructions.

 

“Fuyuhiko! Can you hear me?” Hinata asked, back in control of the lithe body.

 

“Woa-woah. Hair.” Was the first thing Fuyuhiko managed to dumbly state, and Hinata gave a small smile, would that be everyone's first comment. Then it started.

 

“Who the fuck are you? What the hell is this? Get away from me- Pek- Oh God.” Fuyuhiko turned, leaned over the side of the pod, and gagged, throwing up what little contents remained in his body, from before he’d undergone the simulation.

 

‘ _It’s likely he regained a flux of memories’_

 

Hinata nodded mentally to Izuru, who was being oddly helpful.

 

“You’re okay- everyone is okay, okay? It’ll just take some time for everyone to wake up. Calm down Fuyuhiko.” Hinata gently answered. Patting the Yakuza’s back.

 

“How the hell do you know my name- who- get of-” The protests died in his throat.

 

“Hi-Hinata?” He spluttered. And Hinata nodded.

 

“It’s me. Please calm down.”

 

“You look like shit- and a girl. Fuck. This is- I-”

 

“Erm Hajime- I-” Kazuichi’s voice shouted, and Hinata turned to see Soda in slight panic.

 

:It’s Akane- her- she’s-” Kazuichi’s voice stopped, and he pointed dumbly, Hinata gave Fuyuhiko an apologetic nod, and moved over to Akane’s pod.

 

‘ _He wasn’t anything like what I expected, except maybe the initial outburst. Maybe you do have some talent after all.”_

 

“Maybe it’s just your talents…” Hinata replied with a scoff, as he reached Akane’s pod. He’d heard what each of them had done, at the end of the simulation, those events that had been shared about the despair people had fallen into...was about them. It was Fuyuhiko whom was sat across the room with Junko’s eyeball in his face, it was Kazuichi stood helping the Yakuza from his pod that had caused mass suicide, Sonia who’d tortured her parents and taken the throne, and it was Akane who was laid beneath him, practically a skeleton from starvation. Though he didn’t have Izuru’s memories, he had been given a near complete retelling by Izuru, much to his disgust.

 

‘ _If it makes you feel better I did actually shower afterwards...several times. It wasn’t bad...’_

 

Hinata clenched his jaw and shook his head to signal to Izuru to shut up.

 

“I don’t think she can even move, Hajime, what do we do?” Kazuichi shouted and Hinata closed his eyes.

 

“Izuru.” Was all he spoke, before giving a small jolt.

 

“How lame… couldn’t even deal with a simple problem...I’m going to count this as you owning me, Hinata.” Izuru spoke, with a snide smirk, and Hinata mentally growled, before Izuru moved forwards.

 

Having every talent known to Hope’s Peak was quite interesting, obviously there was an Ultimate Nurse, laid across the room, whose talent he had, they’d been other medical ultimates in the years above the 77th class as well, so Izuru was not short of knowledge needed.

 

  * Students Awake : 4



 

Three months passed before anything really changed, other than Sonia waking up. Makoto hadn’t visited in that time, but had called frequently to check up on how things were, usually speaking to Izuru, rather than Hinata, oddly. Akane’s condition had improved drastically, and she was practically back to her usual self, physically, although mentally there was lots of gaps in her memory, much like Kazuichi and Sonia, who could only remember minor parts after entering Hope’s Peak. Fuyuhiko seemed to remember more, though not completely, like Hinata had the fortune..or misfortune, of doing. He’d remembered everything, except his time as Izuru, but he’d been told nearly everything he’d missed, much to his repulsion.

 

Izuru’s visits were few and far between, he seemed much more content to slander Hinata from the corners of his mind, and despite his past personality, his merge with Hinata had given him an almost sarcastic yet playful edge, something Hinata still couldn’t get used to, but all the same enjoyed. It was bizarre.

 

Alter Ego had been lurking around in the computers too, giving updates on the vitals and if any progress could be made on helping aid the comatose members of their class.

 

“Erm-?”

 

“What is it?” Kazuichi asked, the AI whom had gathered them so early one morning.

 

“I think I discovered something. The- The program was set up so the observer would have the power to awaken anyone at anytime, if needs be...but it seems someone tampered it- and placed a password on it- and I can’t bypass it- and- without it- I don’t think the other members will wake up- ever.” The AI stuttered and silence befell the group.

 

“Ever?” Sonia asked, voice shaking, hands clenched together, under her chin.

 

“Yes.”

 

Four sets of eyes turned to Hinata who gulped.

 

“Hey- Hey don’t look at me, it wasn’t me…”

 

‘ _It was me, so they have every right to look this way…’_ Izuru added unhelpfully and Hinata let out a choked splutter.

 

“It was probably Kamukura...oi _Kamukura_ , what is it?” Akane yapped, and Hinata flinched at the volume, before surrendering control.

 

“Shut up. Your pointless wittering it giving us a headache. Though I doubt Hinata would inform you.” Izuru barked and Kazuichi waved a spanner about, almost threateningly.

 

“Oi- idiot- just- just tell us the password already-” Kazuichi pleaded, an unusual characteristic.

 

“Looks like someone remembers more than they let on...is it because of _him?_ ” Izuru taunted and Kazuichi’s ears flushed pink.

 

“Do-Ho- Shut up! That- That’s not important- just-”

 

“No. I don’t want to…” Izuru smirked and Kazuichi gave a frustrated shout, throwing the spanner, which Izuru effortlessly wafted away, with a hand.

 

“Pointless. At least he had the decency to risk his life when trying to attack me…” Izuru trailed and sighed.

 

“But I will give you a hint. It’s a name. The name of the one person I actually find worthy of...my interest?” Izuru gave a murderous grin, before his body fell, to the ground.

 

“That-”

 

Izuru gave a sharp cough, sitting up-

 

“Hinata?”

 

A sharp nod, and then- SLAP.

 

“Soni- What- What did he say?” Hinata asked in shock, clutching his cheek.

 

“He didn’t tell us… don’t you have his memories?” She asked, and Hinata shook his head, standing up, and dusting off his trousers.

 

“He told me most of his past, but not everything, he did frequently mention a place called Towa though… and that he met someone there? That’s the only time he sounded actually pleased to recall a memory?”

 

“What about Naegi? Do you think he’ll know anything?” Kazuichi asked, and Hinata tried to think why Kazuichi had suddenly become so desperate…

 

‘ _Don’t you remember? I guess not...It was when I was around...he was in a relationship with one of the other students..he probably only recently remembered though…’_

 

Hinata’s eyes widened, an action that didn’t go unmissed, before he turned to face Kazuichi.

 

“What- What did he say to you-”

 

Hinata simply blinked a few times… Kazuichi in a relationship...and it obviously wasn’t Sonia…

 

“No-Nothing...it’s worth a shot asking...I guess? We’ll be due another transmission anyday now.”

 

  * Students Awake : 5



 

The transmission from Makoto came four days later, where the information they’d received from Izuru and AE was relayed.

 

“Izuru mentioned Towa, and that the name of the one he used as a password met him there.” Hinata added, and Makoto gave a small gasp.

 

“Komaru and Toka are in Towa. They never mentioned meeting Izuru though..so it can’t be them...but I can try calling them now and you can ask? They’ll have met more people there and maybe-”

 

“Please.” Hinata gave a weak smile, and Makoto shifted from his seat, to let Kirigiri sit down, who began tapping at a violent pace, before a second video box appeared on Hinata’s screen.

 

“Thank you Kirigiri.” Makoto smiled, and the detective gave a small nod, before vanishing from the screen again.

 

The call rung for a while, before the two girls answered.

 

“Makoto!” Komaru grinned, and Toka rolled her eyes, from behind her, muttering something about a brother complex.

 

“And...hair guy…” Komaru added and left her sentence hanging.

 

“This is Hinata Hajime. He was in the year above me at Hope’s Peak, and he needs your assistance, Komaru, Fukawa.” Makoto explained and Komaru gave an optimistic smile, and Fukawa simply fiddled with her skirt.

 

“I’d like you to please try and recall everyone you met in Towa, any names, anyone.” Hinata explained and Komaru gave an exclamation of shock and slight confusion.

 

“We believe someone Izuru met in Towa is the password to freeing the members of our class still trapped in the New World Program, and he refuses to tell us himself.”

 

“Oh- hm… well I met Togami when I escaped the room...and erm after that I met a group of people from Future Foundation but then they- they died. And hmm the kids from the Warriors of Hope obviously..erm- OH!” Komaru paused.

 

“There was him, wasn't there Toka- the guy with the chain…obsessed with hope and despair...”

 

“That p-psychopath was insane- he- he”

 

“Who?” Hinata asked, intrigued, as he felt Izuru thrum slightly in curiosity.

 

“He told me his name wasn’t important, that it was just Servant- he.”

 

“He was one of the R-Remnant-ts, Naegi.” Fuwkawa added, and Komaru gave a ‘o’ face.

 

“Whic-” Makoto started, but Hinata interrupted.

 

“Ko-Komaeda.” Hinata managed to cough up, and Izuru gave a wicked mental grin. Before taking over, before Hinata could protest or even realise what was happening.

 

“He wasn’t a psychopath. He was interesting. More interesting than any of you...than anyone...how can someone so normal, tainted by despair, still cling to hope, how can someone as miserably _dull_ coexist with both hope _and_ despair, both love and hate **_her_ ** , despite everything…” Izuru gave a wicked grin, and expression that matched neither himself or Hinata, but managed to appear regardless.

 

“Kamukura-” Makoto erupted, and Izuru gave a mild sneer.

 

“When they gave me every talent...they weren’t aware of the despairs living among the students...ultimately I was given the talent of Despair, without them realising, and so...even after everything, it's a talent that hasn’t faded...and while it was only minor...withholding the information on the password...did cause some despair.” Izuru explained, and both of the receivers of the call gave small gasps.

 

“But despair is just as boring as everything else...hope is confusing...it can cause despair and yet it can also overcome it….it causes such unpredictable events… and so while they were unaware again, that someone had such a talent in their student body count...I also gained that talent. Your talent, Naegi.”

 

“I- Me?” Makoto blushed, still a bit uncomfortable being called the ultimate hope.

 

“Yes. So while I cause Despair...I also bring about hope with it. It’s almost like a balance…” Izuru added, and hung up. Before anything else could be said.

 

“Oi- Hinata have you don-” Kazuichi shouted, barging into the room, freezing upon seeing whom was in control.

 

“Kamukura...you bastard...are you trying to stop us?” He growled and Izuru shook his head, before giving a shiver, eyes flashing.

 

“I- I know the name, Kazuichi!” Hinata grinned, having retaken control, still a bit on edge having heard what Izuru had declared. He’d basically told members of the future foundation that he was still Despair, and yet also Hope?

 

“Who? Come out it in! Hurry!” Kazuichi smiled, tugging the long haired male from the room, a lot more comfortable to see Hinata in control.

 

“Guys Hinata found out the password,”

 

With that all four of the survivors had gathered, eagerly to wait and see, some, mainly Fuyuhiko whom remembered Izuru much better than the rest, was curious to see what exactly would be typed, while the rest just wanted to witness the event.

 

“Hinata! Did you find it?” Alter Ego asked, noticing the group surrounding the main console, Hinata gave a small nod, before pulling up a keypad.

 

“I managed to decipher the amount of letters,” Alter Ego explained, bringing up a seven letter long password.

 

_‘Just because that’s what you knew him as...isn’t what I knew him as…’_

 

“Shut up Izuru.” Hinata snapped, finger typing the letter K before-

 

_“Izuru~! Don’t you look as cool as always!” The lithe silver haired teen grinned, swinging from the Ultimate’s arm, who looked disgusted._

 

_“Cool? I have no need to look ‘Cool.’” Izuru replied, holding out a hand, which Komaeda took, or rather gave him his arm, the hand on the end most definitely was not his._

 

_“You still have this? You know it will just start to rot?” Izuru rolled his eyes and Komaeda just gave a slightly murderous grin._

 

_“But imagine the despair when it starts to rot, the smell, the disgust, and I’ll get to experience it all...and then- then there’s the hope of just being able to remove it! Of being able to simply dispose of it, of the despair! Such a simple action will bring such hope!”_

 

_“You’re interesting…”_

 

 _“Oh Izuru! I knew you’d eventually come around to me! Even if I’m unworthy of someone like you! After all, I’m just a lowly_ **_Servant_ ** _..”_

 

_“A servant with the capacity to betray, deceive, and throw the world into despair?” Izuru asked, and Komaeda simply shrugged, chain around his neck clanking, a small smile dancing on his face._

 

“Hinata what are you waiting for-?” Sonia asked, watching as the dark haired male shook his head gently, hand moving to delete the K, hand moving to the left of the keypad.

 

 **_‘Servant_ ** **.’**

 

There was a sharp click, before the screen lit up green.

 

“You- now we’ll be able to speed up the process! It’s likely the members will awaken in the order...” Alter Ego paused, “That they ‘died.’”

 

Izuru gave a mental buzz and Hinata grasped onto his head in pain.

 

“Oi Izuru cut the crap, what has you so worke- oh.” Hinata gasped.

 

 _‘He’ll wake up last.’_ Izuru snapped and Hinata gave a small solemn nod.

 

He’d not exactly hated Komaeda in the simulation, he’d been nice at the start, and then he’d been a little crazy, but in the end he’d tried to save them all from a despair they didn’t even know they had, sacrificing his life for them, even if it was in vain.

 

And Izuru obviously felt strongly for the boy as well.

 

“Oh.”

 

“It might be a few days, but the probability of anyone awakening increased drastically~” Alter Ego beamed.

 

“Who the hell is that?” Kazuichi asked, pointing to the name on the screen.

 

“He...I think Izuru…” Hinata couldn’t really speak the words, was it possible Izuru actually liked Komaeda?

 

“What, Hinata?” Fuyuhiko asked, interest and curiosity painting the features of all four of them, Izuru gave a mental tsk and assumed control, before Hinata could spill anything.

 

“It’s none of your concern whom Servant is to me.” Izuru sneered, and turned on his heel, leaving them behind.

 

  * Students Awake : 5



 

Three days later, they heard the noise they’d been dying to hear, the shrill siren, in the middle of the night, announcing that one of the members of the 77th class had awoken.

 

 _‘Please_.’

 

It wasn’t Komaeda, much to Izuru’s mental fury, but instead it was ‘Byakuya’ or rather the imposter, who awoke in a daze. Despite everything though, the rather intelligent imposter understood the situation with little explanation and easily adjusted, something he’d picked up, over years and years of changing his own identity.

 

  * Students Awake : 6



 

Two weeks later, Teruteru awoke, in a screaming fit, and despairing wails, that eventually caused Izuru to take over just to knock the short chef out.

  * Students Awake : 7



 

A month later, Naegi visited, along with the girl who’d spoke to Hinata over the phone, and three others, Byakuya, Fukawa and Asahina.

 

“They really have woken up! Wow!” Aoi cheered, not truly believing that the remnants had begun to wake up, one by one.

 

“Hi! I’m Komaru!” The girl Hinata had briefly spoke to chirped, holding out a hand, to the closest person to her, which coincidently was Hinata himself.

 

“Nice to meet you in person, Komaru.” Hinata smiled in return, shaking her hand.

 

The two Togami’s, or rather the real and the imposter glared at one another, with unspoken words, and Fukawa spent most of her time staring at the two from a distance. Aoi instantly hit it off with Akane, who gave her a tour of the main island.

 

“So, you managed to work it out, that’s great!” Makoto smiled, joining Komaru and Hinata at the side, as the other members of the future foundation interacted with the ex-remnants

 

“Indeed, Izuru is being stubborn though,” Hinata admitted, scratching the back of his head, hair still a long tangled mess, despite how much he wanted to shave it off. He’d tried twice, going back on his word with Izuru, only to have Izuru take over, and smash up the scissors.

 

“Anything we should be worried about?” Makoto asked, with concern, and Hinata shook his head.

 

“Izuru is just a big grouch!” Kazuichi shouted, and for a brief second, Hinata’s eyes switched, but as quick as they had, they reverted back, the only person noticing being the Naegi’s.

 

“Is there anyway you can stop him taking over? Or vice versa?”

 

“Hm..he seems to be able to take over much easier, I guess I kind of struggle when he’s in charge? We share memories now, but not emotions.”

 

“Hm…”

 

The rather pleasant atmosphere that had been constructed, since the Future Foundation members arrived, was short lived, and before long, another tell tale siren had begun to blare, and the 77th class fell into a routine they’d already picked up, Hinata relinquishing control, and Fuyuhiko and Sonia accompanying him, leaving the other members, and the future foundation slightly in awe at their flawless system.

 

  * Students Awake : 8



 

It had been Mahiru that had awoken that day, and it was concluded that-

 

“We think for sure that they’re all going to wake up in the order..they ‘died,’” Makoto explained, over a phone call, days after their departure.

 

“It does seem likely, at least Fuyuhiko will be happy soon enough then.” Hinata mussed, and Makoto gave a nervous laugh in response, the three members of the 14th branch having witnessed everything in the simulation.

 

That conversation had caused Izuru to go silent, for days, and while Hinata enjoyed having control for such a long period, a small part of him was a bit worried.

 

  * Students Awake : 8



 

Nineteen days later, Peko Pekoyama awoke, and Hinata still had not heard from Izuru, and while he could feel his small presence, no matter what he did, Izuru did not react at all.

 

Fuyuhiko was obviously thrilled, and the two became closer than they had been before, Peko finally calling Fuyuhiko by his name, and Fuyuhiko treating her as a friend, not a tool. After Peko woke up, Fuyuhiko’s personality took a turn for the better, and he became much more helpful with the upkeep of the island.

 

  * Students Awake : 9



 

After that, the perfect order they had planned for destroyed, when Tanaka Gundham awoke, unexpectedly, only an hour after Peko.

 

The siren had blared during lunch, and Hinata had taken off, with Akane, and ‘Togami.’

 

It was a little harder, without Izuru to help, but Hinata was managing, to an extent, in helping calm the typically frantic students, when they woke up.

 

“Er- Hinata- shouldn’t it…” Akane murmured, when the three noticed it wasn’t actually whom they expected to be awake next, but instead, it was the hunched form of Gundham, sat up in his pod, staring down at his hands.

 

“Gundham-?” ‘Togami’ exclaimed, in slight surprise, and finally Izuru returned, after nearly a month of silence.

 

‘ _Call Soda.’_

 

That was it. Nothing else.

 

“Izuru? Ar-are you back?” Hinata asked quietly, but was met by silence.

 

And so, as Akane and Togami made sure that Gundham was not despair riddled, Hinata grabbed a small radio, that Kazuichi had fixed, to call the rest of the group.

 

“Hajime! Is everything okay? She’s okay right?”  

 

It was Kazuichi that picked up.

 

“It- It was Gundham who woke up.” Hinata replied, and heard a distant crash, before silence.

 

“Ka-Kazuichi? Are you there? Kazuichi?” Hinata asked, before he heard a much softer voice.

 

“Kazuichi took off running towards you guys.”

 

It was Sonia, who’d obviously picked up the radio.

 

“What- what’s he-... **_oh_ **.” Hinata probably felt a bit stupid not for realising earlier.

 

“Gundham, are you okay? Can you stand?” Akane asked, helping the taller male out from the pod, and onto unsteady legs. He nodded mutely, and gazed around the room, eyes meeting Hinata’s, in a questioning gaze.

 

“How much do you remember, Gundham?” Togami asked. There were different reactions by everyone, and while some people awoke with most of their memories, like Togami and Fuyuhiko had, Hinata being the only person to awaken with his entire memory intact, people like Kazuichi, Sonia and Akane had initially had patchy memories, and had slowly been regaining them. Then, on the other hand, there were people like Mahiru and Teruteru, who were yet to remember anything other than the simulation, and anything pre-hope’s peak.

 

“ _Everything_.” Gundham replied, voice slightly cracking. It surprised Akane, at least, since no one had woken up with their entire memory, except Hinata, who technically had awoken as Izuru...which probably helped….

 

Kazuichi arrived a lot quicker than expected, bursting into the room, in a flushed, panting mess, his entry not exactly quiet, and as such, wasn’t missed by even Gundham, who was still getting used to standing on his feet, using a hand to steady himself.

 

“Gu-Gundham!” Kazuichi breathed, and Gundham froze.

 

Then, as though they were the lead roles in a cheesy romance film, the two took off running the short distance to one another, Gundham on shaking legs, arms wrapping around one another once they were close enough.

 

“I- I’m so sorry I was such an ass to you- and I-” Kazuichi stammered, and Gundham gave one of his typical chuckles and gave an out of character expression, that the island gang would later learn was reserved only for Kazuichi.

 

 _Adoration_.

 

“It’s quite alright.”

 

No more words were spoken by the two for a while, and instead the two simply spent their time, lips pressed against one another, clinging to one another as though their lives depended on it.

 

Togami and Akane had departed, after that, too embarrassed to stick around, while Hinata had gone to check up on Alter Ego, over in the corner of the room, not wanting to leave Kazuichi alone till they were certain Gundham wasn’t despair.

 

  * Students Awake : 10



 

It turns out Gundham was fine, more than fine, and so there was no real idea as to why he’d awoke out of order. Still, it brought some hope to people like Akane, who realised that she might not have to wait as long as she thought she would, to see Nidai again, and Kazuichi seemed a lot more cheerful, to be reunited with Gundham once more, both their memories intact enough to pick up their relationship, from pre-despair.

 

Izuru had returned as well, much to Hinata’s relief, though he was a lot quieter, and had yet to take over, he wasn’t completely silent, and Hinata felt comforted slightly to have him return.

 

  * Students Awake : 10



 

It was four months before the next person woke up, and the wait had driven most people slightly insane with worry, Mahiru had taken to sleeping occasionally beside Hiyoko’s pod, and Togami checked frequently to see if there was any change in Ibuki’s condition, Akane also frequented, napping more often than not, beside Nekomaru. Not that he’d admit it, but Hinata had spent a few nights beside Komaeda, not that anyone knew. He’d also started a project, not something he was willing to share just yet, but still, he’d spend some of his time beside Komaeda’s pod, typing away frantically on a laptop, fueled by Izuru’s talents.

 

Izuru hadn’t been an entirely enthusiastic participant in lending Hinata his talents, but he’d done it regardless, mainly because he was bored, but also because he was looking forward to witnessing how things would turn out.

 

After four months of silence, from the dusty speakers, on the main island, the tell-tale siren blared once more, and the usual system the members living on the island had once formed was thrown out of the window, when the entire human count on the island poured into the pod room as they’d come to call it.

 

It was Nekomaru who’d awoken, and Akane put no effort into hiding her happiness.

 

Within days Nekomaru was back on his feet, an incredible recovery from his slightly malnourished state, after exiting the pod, and the two trained together frequently.

 

  * Students Awake : 11



 

Hinata finished his personal project 2 months later, and while Mikan, Ibuki, Komaeda and Hiyoko still had not awoken, there was another student now joining the island's population.

 

“Chiaki!” Akane yelped, when Hinata had finally introduced what he’d spent about half a year on. Needless to say, the entire island was thrilled to be with their class rep once more, even if all Hinata had done was recover the AI from the simulation, placing it in a fully functioning robotic body… he had Izuru’s many talents to thank.

 

“I’m back, guys!” Chiaki announced, a smile littering the hyper realistic face Hinata had managed to craft, and even Izuru seemed just a tiny bit more happy that day.

 

  * Students Awake : 12



 

It was barely days after Chiaki had finally returned to them, as best she could, that another student awoke, this time it was Ibuki, who seemed a tad disoriented, but ultimately thrilled to be back, hosting a party as soon as she was well enough to stand on her own two feet, not that that fact stopped Togami from lingering around her, keeping a constant eye on her condition, something Hinata found a bit touching.

 

Ibuki being awake lifted everyone spirits, which was probably due to her personality, and the fact that's nearly the entire class had already begun to defy the minor probability that any of them would awake. Needless to say, even Naegi and his friends had been surprised to hear so many of the students were now awake, in Hinata’s monthly reports.

 

  * Students Awake : 13



 

Mikan woke up a week later, after they’d faced such massive gaps without any change, however, unlike the previous 11 times someone had woken up from their coma-like state, her arrival was not one marked by Hope, but rather, tainted by despair.

 

“Why? Why? Why!? She loved us and you all betrayed her! How could you?”

 

Mikan had shrieked and shouted insults at them for hours, still riddled with despair, under Enoshima’s spell still, until Fuyuhiko had enough, and they had tapped up her mouth, leaving her tied up in the old lodge, until they could decide what to do with her.

 

In the end Naegi announced that there wasn’t actually anything they could do, the Neo World program being a one time use, and in the end, she had to be shipped off to the Future Foundation, in the hopes the Ultimate Therapist, Gekkohara, could aid her.

 

Without Mikan around, things did get a little gloomy, but Ibuki generally kept the mood light, the best she could, being perhaps the biggest hope among the island, despite Hinata’s title, as ‘Ultimate Hope.’

 

  * Students Awake :14



 

“Kazuichi, do you reckon you could do me a favour?” Hinata asked, knocking on Soda’s cottage door late one evening, a month after Mikan had been shipped off the island. Gundham stood behind him, looking curious. The two had moved in with one another, much like Peko and Fuyuhiko had, and everyone had been accepting of their relationship with one another.

 

“Sure Hajime! What can I do for you?” Kazuichi asked, a bit puzzled as to why he’d been approached, when Izuru could probably do anything he was going to ask Soda to do.

 

“You know how Na- Komaeda is..well missing a hand… well, would it be possible you could make a replacement?” Hinata asked, and Kazuichi nodded.

 

“Sure! Sounds like a decent challenge!” Kazuichi gave a small smile, and Hinata let out a relieved breath.

 

“Thanks! I didn’t want to ask Izuru...because God knows what he’d produce… it’d probably have rocket launchers or some junk…” Hinata laughed lightly at his own joke, and Kazuichi nodded.

 

“I get you, man. I’ll probably have it ready by the end of the week!”

 

Kazuichi stayed true to his words, and by the end of the week, a metallic prosthetic arm sat beside Komaeda’s pod.

 

  * Students awake : 14



 

Much to Izuru’s annoyance, it was Hiyoko who woke up next, a month later, leaving Komaeda the only one still comatose. Mahiru was thrilled, and Hiyoko showed no traces of being despair, cheering up the island whom were still a little saddened by how Mikan had woken up. The blonde, who was significantly taller than she had been in the simulation, moved in with Mahiru, and along with Ibuki, the three became close friends once more, like they had been in Hope’s Peak.

 

Hinata didn’t really remember the days after that, more often than not, Izuru took over, and locked them in the bathroom in their cottage, not wanting to be around people. Hinata understood, to an extent, and simply let Izuru do as he pleased, simply because he was starting to wonder why he even still existed...surely it should have just been Izuru who had woken up….

 

Obviously everyone else was worried, at Hinata’s disappearance, and Chiaki especially had tried to break into the cottage. In the end, no one had any success

 

Mostly, Izuru exited the four walls he’d hide behind maybe every two or three days, on a night, to locate food, and to ensure his muscles didn’t fail him, from lack of usage.

 

After nearly a month of isolation, of being on borderline starvation, in a state of near despair, the siren finally occurred, at about 4am, one Sunday morning. Izuru had jolted awake, having fallen into an uncomfortable sleep, dreamless, and leaving him feeling restless, even after he woke up. Hinata was there in the back of his mind too, silent, but awake, as Izuru moved with a hurried pace, knowing exactly what the alarm signified.

 

Komaeda Nagito had finally woken up.

 

Twelve Months, and Two and a half weeks since Izuru Kamukura had exited the simulation, Komaeda Nagito had woken up. His condition wasn’t pretty, then again, the lithe male was considerable weak, considering he not only had lymphoma and dementia, but was also a limb short, legs cut up pretty badly, and severely malnourished, barely alive, thanks to the technology of the pods of the Neo World Program.

 

Still, Komaeda managed to sit himself up, and gaze down at the foul, rotting hand attached to his arm, nose rolled up in disgust. No one had been able to get in, to remove it, without risking Komaeda’s condition rapidly getting even worse, and so, the male still had the thin decomposing limb of Junko, hanging limply.

 

Izuru was first to arrive, Hinata still aware, in the depths of his mind, it was obvious no one else could arrive so quickly, at such a time on a morning, nor would anyone else rush to Komaeda like Izuru, mainly because most of the island were in agreement that the luckster was borderline crazy.

 

Still, when Izuru actually stepping into the room, he stopped, froze in the doorway, and for the first time in his existence, he actually felt something, an emotion. Something that should have been impossible, after his construction, and yet, he was frozen, mid stride, in awe as Komaeda blankly gazed around the room, eyes finally falling on Izuru’s figure in the doorway.

 

“I-Izuru…” Komaeda managed to cough up, holding his head in pain, with his hand.

 

“Na- Nagito.” Izuru managed to reply, unsure why he was so affected, regardless, he willed his feet to move, and finally walked to steps to move himself to Komaeda’s side.

 

“So… what’s happening?” Komaeda asked, and Izuru blinked a couple of times, before realising Komaeda had spoken.

 

“You were in a simulation to rid you of the effect of despair. You’re the last one to wake up.” Izuru started and Komaeda nodded.

 

“ I see...how long...was I asleep?” Komaeda added and Izuru clenched his jaw ever so slightly.

 

“12 months, and a couple of weeks... “

 

“Oh… I’m sorry, that I took so long..” Komaeda murmured and Izuru shook his head.

 

“It’s fine. But you should probably apologize to Hinata.” Izuru added rolling his eyes, his actions had caused the talentless individual a lot of stress and worry.

 

“Hinata...Hajime?” Komaeda asked, the cogs working in his brain, still slightly dazed.

 

“Ah! I remember...hm...why so?” Komaeda asked and Izuru sighed to himself.

 

“Hinata..is...well, me. Me before I became Izuru. And now we’re..well I guess sharing a body?” Izuru summed up, and again, Izuru saw the cogs wiring in Komaeda’s head.

 

“...Okay."

 

“Would you prefer to speak to him? He’s driving me insane at the moment.” Izuru questions and Komaeda shrugged.

 

“Okay.”

 

Izuru nodded, and Komaeda watched in fascination as the heterochromatic eyes of Izuru flashed, red eye dimming.

 

“Komaeda!” Hinata exclaimed and Komaeda nodded his head, it was obvious, much like Fuyuhiko, Gundham and Togami, that Komaeda remembered most, if not all, of his past.

 

“It's odd...to see you look like that...but then be..well, you, Hajime.” Hinata blushed slightly, at being called by his given name, by the light haired boy.

 

“Ah… Izuru wouldn’t let me cut it...until he saw you.”

 

“I see…” Komaeda trailed, as Gundham and Kazuichi finally burst through the door, followed closely by Ibuki and Togami. All obviously still half asleep.

 

“Hajime!” Kazuichi exclaimed, relieved to see the long haired male finally out of his isolated state.

 

“Wow it really is weird to see you alive…” Komaeda trailed, eyeing Togami, who simply gave him a small nod, in forgiveness, and understanding. Then it all went wrong. Komaeda hunched over, hand grasping into his hair, clutching his head, breath drawn through clenched teeth.

 

“Woah woah, Komaeda, you okay?” Soda enquired, and Komaeda shook his head slowly.

 

“I think my luck ran out.” Komaeda managed, stuttering voice, and Izuru mentally kicked Hinata.

 

_‘He’s got ailments, he shouldn’t even be alive, but his bizarre luck cycle allowed him, I’ll take over and operate.’_

 

Hinata nodded dumbly, not understanding the situation in the slightest, before Izuru once more took over.

 

“Kamukura…” Soda murmured, and the other three in the room tensed, not as used to the darker personality living in the same body as Hinata, as much as Kazuichi was.

 

“Please may you exit the premises, and keep everyone out, though...do send me the AI Hinata built, she’ll be helpful. I’ll need silence and to not be disturbed, while I operate on Nagito.” Izuru barked and kicked the four students out.

 

It was only ten minutes later they’d realised that Izuru had not only called Komaeda by his name...but also by his first name...something he’d never done, not even about Hinata.

 

“Holy...shit…” Kazuichi exclaimed.,

 

“What?” Togami asked, as the four stood guard outside the pod building.

 

“Kamukura...likes Komaeda?” Kazuichi replied, his entire tone was so unsure, it almost sounded like a question, and question that caused two sets of eyes to widen.

 

“It seems so.” Gundham simply shrugged, having already gathered as much, having spent the most time around Kamukura in their despair days, it seemed the two had a similar boredam regarding despair.

 

“Holy...shit.”

 

  * Students Awake : 16



**Author's Note:**

> Okay I couldn't be bothered to actually write it full length that's why there's just a shit ton of random time skips.


End file.
